Anamorphic lenses are typically used in cinema projection to convert between an aspect ratio of a native format and an aspect ratio of an on-screen projection format. In cinema projection, the aspect ratio of the on-screen projection is defined as the ratio of the width to the height of the projected image as seen on the screen. The most common aspect ratios are the conventional 1.85:1 “flat” image and the 2.35:1 “scope” image. Even though there are a variety of aspect ratios in use, often the stored native format may have an aspect ratio different from that of the on-screen projected image.
Accordingly, to accomplish the conversion between the aspect ratio of the stored native format and the aspect ratio of the on-screen projected format, the image may be projected through the anamorphic lens. The anamorphic lens enlarges the image along a first axis to a different extent than along a second perpendicular axis. That is, the recorded image may be asymmetrically stretched by the anamorphic lens to achieve a desired on-screen format. Thus, for example, a 1.33:1 native format may be projected in a 1.85:1 on-screen format.